A World Without Ally
by ai-love-sarang
Summary: After overhearing Austins',Trishs', and Dez's conversation, Ally moves to California to try to change herself. Returning back to Florida, Ally is no longer the shy, timid girl but a badass rebel. How will things work out between Austin and Ally?
1. Chapter 1 - Eavesdropping

Chapter 1: Eavesdropping

**Ally's POV**

I played with the lonely string that was barely attached to my faded turquoise cardigan. My cheery, yellow flowing skirt and calm, sky blue shirt didn't match my emotions inside. I nibbled at my dark, caramel colored hair, a habit I've been working on out-growing, wondering how I was going to break the news to my friends. We'd barely stopped thinking about what Trent had done to Austin and Trish. Our group suddenly became wary of people we hung out with. Are there really people out there who would stoop_ that _low to get Austin's fame? Trying to turn best friend against best friend? Partner against partner?

I shook my head, my brown curls swaying with my fluid motion, attempting to rid off the un-welcoming memory. There was a greater task at hand.

"How am I going to tell them … That I'm moving to California?" I questioned to no one in particular with a sigh.

Try as I might, there was no other way I could back out of moving to California. I tried _everything; _ranging from making dinner to having a tantrum. But, sadly, nothing had worked.

Dad would say the same thing in the same sweet yet firm tone, "Ally, sweetheart, you know that this is better for the both of us, for your mom, and for business." He would explain, and sure, the offer was very tempting.

I mean, wouldn't you grab the first chance you get to see the mother you haven't seen face to face in four years? Thing is, I'm not you. I'm only me, myself, and I; and I stay true to my friends. But … Th-they would understand … right? I am their _best friend_ after all …

I would still be able to write him songs by sending them and we would practice on the phone or we could webcam! That's perfect!

I had happily gone to the piano in the practice room when I heard the melodious jingle of the shop doors of 'Sonic Boom' opening.

I stood up, dusting off my flowing, bright yellow and was about to grab for my songbook──but I stopped in mid-stride when I heard my name downstairs.

Thinking they called me over, I walked back swiftly to the door frame and was confused when I heard Trish say,

"Good, Ally isn't here yet."

Intrigued, I sat down on the mahogany floor boards and leaned away from view. Go ahead, tell me I'm an eavesdropper, but in all fairness I blame my curiosity. Although … nobody told me that curiosity killed the Ally-cat …

**Disclaimer **I do not own _Austin & Ally_, or any other characters in the TV Show except the ones I have created.

**Author's Note **This story was inspired by Ally's new sense of fashion. Made by an Auslly fan and posted & corrected by ai-love-sarang.

Copyright © 2012 M.O., ai-love-sarang


	2. Chapter 2 - Reality Check

_Chapter 2: Reality Check_

**Ally's POV**

I hugged my thin, pale legs to my chest, my body visibly shaking with each sob. My tears drowned out the echoing sound of wailing, my eyes a sickly crimson color. I looked around my vibrant red room, and saw the picture of 'Team Austin', it was supposedly picture perfect.

I kept replaying what they had said, like a song stuck on replay.

_5 hours ago _

"Ally isn't here right?" Trish asked eyes wandering around the room.

My mouth hung open; my BESTFRIEND _doesn't _want to see me?

"Well duh, she's probably at home studying her calculus book." Dez snorted, as if it made perfect sense.

"She's been acting weird guys . . . More weird than usual." Trish told the boys.

Me? Weird? Oh _please! _Why don't I just march down there and give her a piece of my—

"Trish is right; Ally's becoming more annoying than usual!" Austin yelled in frustration, "She's always following us! God! I know she's a charity case and all, but she's bringing down my reputation with her geekiness! You know what? I _almost_ had a chance to ask out Cassidy! But _no! _Ally had to be her annoying self and interrupt my moment with Cassidy!"

Wait, what?

"Wait, back up!" Trish exclaimed.

My hopes rose up, thinking that Trish was going to back me up.

"I thought you had a crush on Ally . . . ?" Trish questioned.

My cheeks were flaming red and as I started to chew my hair (Ugh! Habits!), Austin said, well, more of _screamed_ something I never thought he would say,

"Are you kidding me?" Austin laughed, mockingly, "The only thing good about her is that she can write songs and that she can be persuaded to do _anything_!"

"I know right? It's so annoying that she won't let me help her with her fashion sense! She dresses like a teenage granny!" Trish cried in frustration.

That's when the Niagara Falls suddenly wanted to let all Hell loose, that's when I let the flood-gates open, and as I searched blindly for my bag in the practice room, I remembered. My bag was downstairs, in the lounge. Where _they _were.

This was _my_ reality check

* * *

**Author's Note** Ausllylover2010 and I have finally made a decision. We will be updating every _Monday_, _Wednesday,_ and _Friday_, meaning you will have 3 chapters a week. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 - Vintage Bags

Chapter 3: Vintage Bags

* * *

**Quick Author's Note** Yeah, I know that Ally hasn't had the make-over where she turns _extremely_ sexy, but I don't want to rush this story along. Thanks for reviewing guys, it means a lot, have fun reading!

* * *

_Ally's POV_

It seems that I wasn't the only one who knew my bag was down there because when I peeked over the railing bars to look for my bag; Dez was already staring at it.

"Umm, hey guys?" Dez said hesitantly, still looking at my bag.

I held my breath, hoping he wasn't going to do what I _thought_ he was going to do.

"Isn't th-that . . . Ally's b-bag?" Dez stuttered, staring at the old, vintage shoulder bag.

Trish and Austin followed Dez's gaze.

"Yeah, so what?" Austin asked, obviously confused.

I rolled my eyes, even though they were burning like crazy, and wanted to face-palm. Really? And they call Dez oblivious?

Trish's with recognition. She knew exactly what Dez was going on about. She turned sharply to face Austin, giving herself a hair-whip on the face.

"Don't you understand? Without her—," Trish started.

"—bag, Ally doesn't go anywhere. Do you know—", Dez continued.

"—what's in there? Ally's wallet, the lock—"

"—up keys for Sonic Boom, and her calculator! You know better than me—"

"—Austin, that you can't learn Calculus without—"

"—a calculator meaning . . ." Dez trailed off, giving Austin the hint.

"Meaning, Ally's . . . Still . . . Here . . ." Austin whispered slowly. In that moment, he looked so sad, so regretful. He looked like a boy who had found out his dog ran away. In that moment, as I peeked over the slowly, rusting railing, I could've just forgotten everything they had just said. I could've just ran downstairs, give each of them huge bear hugs, and say that it's going to be alright.

But I couldn't allow myself to do that? Why? Because each and every word they said was like a knife. Every time a word was said, the knife cut deeper inside my heart. And right now? Well, the knife's too deep to yank out.

So, with all my strength, I walked with shaking knees into the practice room, grabbed my song book, and made my way downstairs.

I have to keep my façade of confidence on, so I jumped off the last step, a big 'clank' echoing of the staircase, announcing my arrival and departure.

They all looked up at me, they were the guilty party.

With the last ounce of confidence I had left, I glared at each and every one of them before grabbing my vintage, _TRUSTY _shoulder bag, and said,

"I quit, have Cassidy fill in for me, apparently you like her better, right? Oh! And before I forget, have a blast in a world without Ally!" I exclaimed in mock prepiness.

And with that, I walked out of their lives, my favorite job, and out of Sonic Boom.

* * *

**Co-Author's Note** I hope you guys know that I only revise and upload these chapters... If you have any questions or comments and Ausllylover2010, the real author, will reply and I will submit her answers to you.

I also want to thank you guys for reviewing. It makes AL2010 motivated and helps her create chapters! Thanks~!


	4. Chapter 4 - Confindent Confidence

_Chapter 4: Confident Confidence_

**Ally's POV**

It's been 2 years since I last saw Team Austin. I left when we were all freshman, and now I was coming back to Miami, as a junior. What will they think of me? Do they miss me? Wait, what am I thinking? I should be mad at them! After all they changed me. Although, I can't say that was a bad thing.

Over at my high school in California, everyone used to bully me after they found out I bailed on Austin. They would as say that Cassidy was better than me and much more words that split my heart open every time. And that hit my breaking point.

Ever since I'd move to California, I had earned a TON of money. My dad was even able to give me an actual allowance, and yes, _not_ breadsticks.

Anyways, everything and everyone just seemed to be getting to me, so I went to California Mall. As I wandered around I passed by a store wearing the type of clothes I would wear, knee high shirt, boring vests, and sticking to only one hairstyle. It still seems cute; it's just not my style anymore.

I walked into the store that had the clothes I liked before a plump, jolly woman came bouncing over to me, immediately checking me out.

"Sweetheart, that outfit is not working for you!" She cried still looking at my clothing.

"Well, actually I came her looking for some sk—" I stopped myself thinking about what Trish had said about my style.

"_She dresses like a teenage granny!"_

I looked up at the plump woman, choosing whether or not what I was going to say was even smart or not.

"I'm here to buy . . . Something . . . Uh," I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Sexier?" The lady asked as I squinted at her nametag.

_Hello, my name is_

**SHARON**

"Yes . . . Sharon, I-I'd like that." I responded sheepishly.

Sharon beamed up at me and then started yanking me hand towards a different section. We entered a sophisticated, open room. Manikins wore slim, thigh-high dresses, ripped skinny jeans, off-the-shoulder shirts and high heels. I gapped at the sight and was surprised that Sharon and I were the only ones in this room.

Sharon seemed to catch my surprised look because she quickly began to weigh me down with clothes. She would pick up a potential piece of clothing, glance at me, and either fling it at me or place it back on the rack.

"Go on sweetheart, try them on." She pushed me gently to the fitting rooms.

I made my way in and glanced at the body-length mirror, I was going to have some fun. I modeled every single shirt, dress, and any other article of clothing she gave me.

She would reply to my outfit with a bright smile and thumbs down, or a shake of her head and thumbs down. To tell the truth I had fun! _Actual _fun since I'd moved!

As I made my way to the cashier desk, I made a move to pull out my wallet but Sharon stopped me by softly grabbing my wrist.

I gave her an incredulous look of confusion, I was _seriously _confused.

"You don't need to pay, think of this as a present," She said thoughtfully, "A present to create the new you."

My jaw must've dropped, because she gently closed my mouth.

"Wh-What do you m-mean?" I questioned, "You must be kidding!"

"No, I'm not, now go have fun!" Sharon laughed at the surprised look I was giving her.

"Can I at least give you a tip?" I asked, worry painted all over my face.

"That isn't necessary, now run along you beautiful girl!" She gently pushed me out of the store and gave me my bags.

I started to thank her profusely, until she closed the shop door and sent me a wink through the cool, crystal-like glass.

In return, I sent her a gleaming, wide smile, and with that, we both went our own separate paths.

The second time I came across the California Mall was because I needed to find Sharon.

Ever since I'd gotten the clothes, I hadn't worn them, afraid that they wouldn't look good on me.

As I looked for her store, I came across a hair salon displaying a sexy, edgy haircut being modeled by a girl about my age.

A part of me wanted to go find Sharon, the plump, kind lady that I'd grown attached to, and the other part of me wanted to see what kind of magic they could do with my hair.

I weighed down the pros and cons in my head, finally following the weird urge to go inside the salon.

A thin, perky lady greeted me, escorting me to the smooth, leather seats perched in front of a line of mirrors.

"Now, what kind of hair you want?" She asked, examining my hair.

I thought for at least a minutes, mentally thanking the woman for not rushing me.

"My hair is so . . . _Boring_," I said slowly, "Can you make it . . . _edgier?" _

Like Sharon, she beamed at me, showing her perfect row of pearl-white teeth and grabbed a black cloth to cover my clothes.

"Edgy?" She muttered to no one in particular, looking at my hair. Her eyes lit up like a light bulb and began to cut my hair, scissors snipping my hair like a rocket taking off.

**_Snip Snip Snip_**

An hour later, she stopped caressing my hair, and said, "Open your eyes, sweetie."

I opened my eyes and gasped.

I took in the view of a stunning girl on the other side of the mirror gasping back at me.

Instead of my caramel, dull mid-shoulder length hair, curls were much more defined and I now had side bangs that were curled to perfection. My hair started out dark brown at the roots and cascaded down, each section getting lighter until it came to the tips of my hair, which were a creamy, honey color.

Just like Sharon, the woman said it wasn't necessary,

"No, sweetie," She cooed, admiring her work on my hair, "I insist."

I thanked her as I walked out, glancing around at the people who looked at me? Did I look bad? I grabbed at my hair to chew away on, but instantly pulled away.

No way. _Nuh uh._

I'm not going to awaken my old habits. Instead I straightened my back and began to walk confidently and walked back home, confidence overwhelming my body.

I was no longer the dull Ally. I was _Ally_, a confident girl who would soon realize she didn't need 'Team Austin', just _confidence._

* * *

**Co-Author's Note** Sorry I didn't upload on time. Everything is so hetic y'know? Anyways, I was the one who ended this chapter I honestly, I _don't_ like it. Let's play a game! _**Can you guess the amount of words in this chapter?**_


	5. Chapter 5 - All Aboard!

**Quick Rant** I wish they could change the font! #$^$#$# ^$%*

* * *

_Chapter 5: All Aboard!_

**Ally's POV**

It had only been a few hours since my dad told the dreadful news. I was moving back to Miami. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Miami, in fact I _love _it. It's just that I've gotten so attached to my new lifestyle, clothes (yes, I've started to wear the gorgeous clothes), and looks that I've already forgotten the sole purpose of the changed.

Before I start rambling, here are some things that happened in the last 2 years:

* * *

**My Change in Appearance**

_-Obviously. Ever since my makeover, especially in public, people tend to stare at me._

**My Attitude**

_-If there's someone I don't like, I absolutely __**pummel**__ them to the ground with my sarcastic remarks or my witty comebacks._

**My Social Life**

_-Ever since I changed, there have been piles and piles of people trying to be my friends._

* * *

I guess you can say I changed, well, I have changed. A lot. I'm not the old Ally anymore, heck, she's been gone since the moment I stepped inside Sharon's store. I've changed.

I packed my bags, stuffing all the clothes I owned into my red luggage bag, hoping I would finish soon. I sighed as I zipped up the bag and sat on top of it. I leaned forward, my head resting atop on my hand. Would they remember me? Do they regret what they said? I shook my head. It's been 2 years, I don't care anymore.

_At least that's what I thought._

_"Plane 36, taking of in 45 minutes, I repeat, pla. . ."_

I rolled my luggage behind me as I began to board the plane. My parents had left earlier than me in order to fix up and get ready Sonic Boom, which fortunately, no one had bought. I rolled my bag down the aisle; the room filled of chattering and laughter, and plopped down onto the velvet-like seat. I began to play a cd of scenarios in my head. What would they think of me now? How would they react to the 'Teenage Granny'? What wou—

"Oomph!"

I turned to right immediately and saw a girl quickly trying to gather her items. I got down on my knees and began to help her. I couldn't help but see how pretty she was. Her brunette hair flowed down her shoulder, her skin slightly pale and her cheeks colored with a natural rosy blush. She looked at me with her soft, green eyes and smiled.

"Thanks . . ."

"Ally."

"Marley, nice to meet you." She smiled brightly.

"Same here." I smiled back and gave her the last of her things, got up and dusted my floral shorts, Marley doing the same.

"Well, I got to go back to my seat." Her smile turned weak but nodded in agreement. I began to walk to my seat, Marley trailing behind me.

"Um, are you following me?" My eyebrow cocked upwards.

Marley shook her head and pointed to the seat next to mine.

"That's my seat."

"Oh." I looked at _my _seat. "Well, the one next to yours is _my_ seat."

Marley smiled again, (I swear, her smile becomes bigger every time!) and sat next to the window and patted down on my seat.

"Sit! Can't you see we're seat buddies?" She laughed cutely. I sat down awkwardly, trying to take in her bright personality.

"So, why are you going to Miami?" She asked, readjusting herself in the seat.

"My parents run a business, you?"

"Oh me?" She smiled softly, "I'm going to meet someone _very _important."

"Who?"

Instead of answering, Marley giggled and put a finger on her lips.

"I can't tell."

* * *

**Co-Author's Note** This chapter is dedicated to _Ausllyluvr_, she knows why. Anyway, to me, there really wasn't a good way to end this chapter. Maybe it was because I made half of this chapter. This, to me, was a filler chapter. lol. The question last chapter was kind of a fail. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you didn't you can PM me on ways to change it.


	6. Chapter 6 - Fun Reunions

_Chapter 6: Fun Reunions_

**Ally's POV**

Over the flight, Marley and I had grown to be good friends. She admired me, and to say the least, I basked in the attention, but of course, I couldn't take all the attention. On several occasions, I would point out many things I liked about her.

By the end of the flight, we had exchanged numbers and I promised to give her a call if I wasn't busy.

"Call me when you aren't busy." She giggled.

It seemed like fate didn't like the fact that I was so ecstatic because the moment I stepped out of the airport, I was flooded with memories.

There was Austin this and Austin that—All over the place! You either saw his face on a billboard or you heard his music in a taxi, which I was currently riding.

My ears were bleeding to death by the music that was playing; it seemed that Austin had in fact, taken my advice to have Cassidy become his songwriter.

Thing is, the pathetic excuse for music was _horrible_. Un-bearable. It surprised me how he was still _so _famous.

As I listened to the horrid melody, I quickly picked up the chorus,

_"Red, hot lipstick stains_

_Covering my purple egg-plant veins_

_Girl you've been leaving me hanging _

_By your bra-strap, intoxicated."_

I struggled not to snort at sex-drive lyrics; even the driver was bobbing his head along with the song. Those lyrics were definitely not Austin's type of style. His style was playful and carefree. This song was basically about . . . _sex. _He's 18, same age as me, but in my opinion, there are limits to music and Cassidy just passed it.

The driver shook me out from my thoughts, as he roughly stomped the brake. I would've gone soaring through the window if it weren't for the crappy seatbelt.

I handed him a twenty dollar bill as he stormed past me and to my new home, probably hoping that Austin's song wasn't over.

"Keep the change!" I yelled as he jumped in his car in a hurry and I struggled to get to my door.

Eventually, I made it and looked around the polished two-story house.

"Not bad . . ." I whispered to myself. I made my way to my room, which had a sign saying "Ally's Room" on the white door, and mentally thanked God for having my room on the first floor and unpacked.

An hour later and a half, I was finished. I cheered silently as I made my way to my bathroom that connected to my room.

"Might as well take a shower," I muttered to myself, "Holy crap! I'm going crazy!"

"I'm fucking talking to my—holy shit I'm doing it again!" I yelled. I laughed out loud at my stupidness, and looked around the pristine bathroom. Everything was pearl white; the sink, toilet and shower were gleaming.

I caught my reflection, my amber hair was currently in a messy bun, my floral mid-thigh shorts were fading, and my white one shoulder strapped shirt was wrinkly and dusty.

I sighed, time to take a shower.

In about thirty minutes, I was ready to go somewhere, _anywhere_.

I was currently decked out in a hot pink and white stripped tank-top that hugged my curves perfectly, high-waist mid-thigh white shorts, and white heels. Simple, yet cute.

Surprising, I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to go to the Miami Mall, I didn't want to walk around and as tempting as it was, I didn't feel any inspiration to start song.

"_Call me when you aren't busy."_

Her words rang in my head. Marley . . . And the promise! I quickly pulled out my phone out and called her number, patiently waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

A soft voice asked, right off the dot, I knew it was Marley.

"Marley! Hey, it's me Ally!" I exclaimed happily as she answered.

"Hey Ally!" She giggled, cheerful as ever.

"So, ummm, I have nothing to do and I was wondering if you could, oh, I don't know, go to your house?" I asked with hopefulness in my voice.

There was a silent pause, obviously she was thinking, soon enough she replied,

"Sure! But before I forget, you should know that I'm currently staying at my cousin's house. And his na—"

"Marley! It seriously doesn't matter who your cousin is! Just take me away!" I cried dramatically.

"Very well, Madam." She replied with an accent in the same dramatic tone as me.

We both laughed and as soon as we hung up, she had texted me her address.

In a few minutes, I was already calling my dad to let him know I was going to borrow his car (Yes, I had gotten my license.) and was on my way to Cassidy's.

* * *

**Author's Note** Don't worry, Ally won't be cussing that much in the story. Just in several occasions where it needs humor in serious scenes.

**Co-Author's Note** Hopefully (refering to Author). Thanks for reviewing & commenting~! Happy Halloween! I like Jolly Ranchers, what about you?


	7. Chapter 7

**THE LYRICS BELOW AND BEFORE ARE MADE FROM AUSLLYLOVER2010. PLEASE DO NOT TAKE. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Austin's POV**

_"Girl! I'm missing you,_

_ Didn't mean the words I said,_

_It's been a whil—"_

"Austin!" A high-pitched voice echoed throughout the room, "I wrote your new song!" I groaned inwardly and placed my acoustic guitar beside me. Cassidy had just barged into my room, disrespecting my space, _again._ She walked towards me, walking like a model, and handed me sheets of paper filled with her big, girly handwriting. I looked at the lyrics, furrowing my eyebrows as I continued to read the words on the paper.

_"Underneath all that clothes,_

_You got a figure 8 that I want to hold._

_You got a sexy body_

_And I cannot lie_

_Girl I want you_

_In my bed tonigh—"_

"Cassidy! I'm not going to sing this!" I yelled as I combed my soft, shaggy, blonde hair with my hands, frustrated. Her nose twitched as her eyes gleamed in anger. She walked closer, step by step, until she stood in front of me.

"And why not?" She purred, "Would you rather have _Crappy Dawson_ write you a song?" She purred once more, pressing her mumbo-jumbos on my back. A sudden pain flowed through my chest when she reminded me of Ally. She was my best friend. I haven't seen her since that day, the day I try to forget. I looked everywhere for her, until Dallas broke the news to me.

* * *

_"Hey, why isn't the store open? It's already 4." I asked Dallas, who was busy on his cellphone. I glanced at the closed door of Sonic Boom. I was supposed to practice with Ally, but why wasn't she here? Dallas kept silent and I was about to ask someone else until he spoke with a sad voice._

_"Haven't you heard? The Dawson's moved away." _

* * *

"C-Cassidy!" I stammered and pushed her off me. "That's not right, and don't bring shitty Dawson into this."

Cassidy walked up to me sexily, or at least she thought she was, and looked at me, lust clouding her hazel eyes.

My hand instantly reached for the door handle and the thick piece of wood swiftly, before running out.

**Ally's POV**

"Intoxicated,

Girl you got me wondering where you got that ***"

I was sitting in my car, mentally groaning as the music filled the car.

"You've left me intoxicate—"

I stopped the car immediately, where a hot pink car was located. I stepped outside my dad's red car and walked closer to the pale, yellow house. I was amused to see it looked like it was part of a movie; the house basically looked like a mansion. The house was 4 stories high, the luscious hedges trimmed to perfection, and many gleaming windows so bright, you'll need sun-glasses.

In the middle of being mesmerized by house, I was tackled into a hug by none other than Marley.

"Boo!" She giggled, offering me her hand to pull me up.

"Hey Marley!" I tried to match her enthusiasm, but failed miserably.

"Come on, let's go to my room!" She pulled my arm and led me inside the house, and in about a minute, we were inside a lavender colored room.

We started to talk about everything, and when I say everything, I _mean everything._

We were in the middle of a serious conversation about music until I realized I need to go to the bathroom. I sat up from my current position that I was in, laying on my stomach. Marley looked at me with confusion in her big, doe eyes. I glanced at the bathroom door in her room before telling her,

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back."

As I walked to the bathroom there was a soft knock on the door and Marley's yell of 'I'll get it!'

**Author's POV**

The door opened widely, revealing an 18 year old boy with platinum, blonde hair.

"Oh, hi Austin!" Marley chirped, smiling brightly.

"Where's your friend? Or were just you lying to me?" Austin said as he looked around the room only to see nothing. Marley pouted, "I'm not lying! She's in the bathroom! Hmph!" And with that she slammed the door closed.

**Ally's POV**

I walked back to Marley's room and watched her slam the door shut. "Who was it?" I asked, sitting back down on her bed. Marley shrugged, "My cousin."

I cocked my eyebrow in disbelief; I was so sure I had seen a blur of blonde hair . . .

* * *

**Co-Author's Note** I think we may change the schedule of updating to Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday. Yeah, if you see another update on Sat. it's been confirmed.


	8. Chapter 8 - Who Do You Think You Are!

Chapter 8

**Ally's POV**

It's been 3 days since I last saw Marley, and as of right now, its 7 hours till' my first day as a junior of Blue Crest high school. Of course, my stomach thought it would be fun to be a gymnast and began to do flips and summersaults.

I know that I shouldn't be scared, I mean, I even said that I changed, but there are times when you just can't let go of you originality. An abyss of scenarios ran through my head. Will they judge me? Will I have an enemy? Although, I think the most important question is _will Team Austin be there?_

I shook my head, my straightened, layered hair following my swift motion. As I go into bed, I couldn't get rid of the familiar blonde, blur of hair that I had seen several times at Marley's house. Could it be? Could it be Au—NO! That's silly. It must be some kind of jinx. I mean, how could Marley be related to Austin? They're both different!

Yet, as I fell asleep, I couldn't help but think, 'What if I'm wrong?'

.

.

.

_"Like the waves need the sand to crash on,_

_Like the world need the sun to shine on_

_You're the bright side of everyday_

_Me without you just isn't the sam—"_

My hand smashed the sky-blue alarm clock, immediately hitting the snooze and in a few minutes, I was getting reading for school.

I looked at the body-length mirror. My hair was out of place, my shirt wrinkled, and my pant legs were wrinkled and uneven. 'Time to make a miracle.' I sighed as I entered the bathroom

…

I checked my outfit out in the mirror. My ombré hair that contrasted of dark-brown to honey was put in perfect waves cascading to my mid-back. I decided that I would make an impression so I wore a white, tube dress with a black trim covering the tube and a black strip of cloth to disguise as a belt. It also had a peplum, which looked like a short tutu flowing out. (Link will be posted later) My 7 inch heels were black and studded.

I inspected my make-up, consisted of crimson red lip-stick and mascara, making my eyelashes reaching maximum volume. In other words, I felt absolutely breath-taking, like no one else could compete with my looks. And with that, I headed for school.

**Austin's POV**

_"Like the waves need the sand to crash on,_

_Like the world need the sun to shine on_

_You're the bright side of everyday_

_Me without you just isn't the sam—"_

My hand groggily shot out from under my comfy blanket, blindly searching for the snooze button. During the blind search, I had shoved several things off until I felt the silver button with 'snooze' engraved on it, and harshly slammed my fist on the button.

"Ugh!" I groaned, planning to lie in bed all day.

A few minutes later, a loud yell downstairs told me to wake up and had instantly told me that my plan had failed almost immediately. I rolled out of bed, crashed onto the floor, and stumbled to the bathroom like a drunken man. After showering, I threw on a black muscle tank, denim skinny jeans with chains, and red sneakers. I looked at myself carefully in the mirror placed in the bathroom, observing how much I had changed.

I never really talked about . . . . _Ally_. I never felt the need to. Sure, I missed her, but I think she took the conversation _way_ to seriously. I mean I was just mad, no need to stop being my partner! Although, I do enjoy Cassidy being my songwriter and girlfriend . . . Most of the time. Other times, she's a pain in the ass! But even if I wanted to breakup with her, it wouldn't look good for my reputation. I mean, dude, I got a reputation to keep up.

Anyways, Cassidy is hot, sexy, and has a perfect figure. She's wanted by the whole male population at Blue Crest high school. So to the hot babes around school, I'm basically a womanizer for being able to get Cassidy. They call me 'Sex on legs' and 'Sex God', yup, I'm wanted . . . dead or alive! Hopefully alive, I hope.

I snapped out of my thoughts and grabbed my back pack, making my way to my yellow sports car.

I drove up to a modern, blue and white, 2-story house. I honked my car to announce my arrival. The white door swung open, revealing Cassidy, who wore an electric pink tube top, white 10-inch heels, and denim booty-shorts. She, once again, tried to walk sexily to me, tripping slightly as she finally made it to my car. Gracefully sitting down on the passenger seat, she pulled me into a hot, make-out session.

We pulled away for oxygen, lust clouding both of our eyes. We pulled in for another kiss but was interrupted by a screeching honk from another car behind us. I cruised away, not before shooting the middle-finger through the window, Cassidy giggling at my action.

Silenced engulfed the car, the only sound coming from Cassidy's phone. These were the rare times when I wanted Ally back. If she were here, we'd be laughing non-stop, talking about anything that came up then snorting our butts off. A faint, genuine smile appeared on my lips as I remembered the days when Ally was still with us. I wonder where she is now.

I drove into the school parking lot, acknowledging all the cliques hanging by their cars. Another reason why Cassidy and I were still together, we're supposedly the 'it' couple of Blue Crest, so we honestly can't break up, even if I wanted to.

I was making my way to _my _parking spot when all of the sudden a red car parked neatly into my spot. I slammed my foot on the brake, banging my chest on the wheel by the abrupt action, and accidently messed up Cassidy's mascara. Who the fuck does this guy think he is?

"Austin! You ruined my make-up!" Cassidy screamed, a black, ragged line drawn towards her ear.

I rammed my way out of my car, ignoring the high-pitched yells, and slammed my door close.

"Who the fuck do you think you are faggot?!" I yelled banging my fist on the red car.

I watched and retrieved my hand as the car door opened, and a black heeled foot gracefully stepped out.

* * *

**Co-Author's Note** Okay, so I started typing at 6:13 PST and finished at 7:58 PST... Anyone want to do the math? lol, jkaay ... Unless you're crazy & really want to...

**The link will be in my profile page or if you are too lazy to go to my page, just type in;**

_**TUBE DRESS W/ CONTRASTING WAISTLINE AND PEPLUM.**_

**it will be the white & black one**

Anyone want to guess the song for their alarm clocks?


	9. Chapter 9 - Should I?

Scene below credited to Amazingmesmm! Check her story out(:

'My Kryptonite'

* * *

Chapter 9: Should I?

**Austin's POV**

The studded, black heel landed firmly on the black asphalt. The Blue Crest population crowded around the two cars, creating a circle around the three individuals.

The figure in the car stepped out onto the asphalt, my breath hitched when a strawberry scent my nostrils. It smelled like innocence, not like the shank-like perfume Cassidy wears every day. The figure flipped its hair, revealing its flawless face.

Well, _that _isn't a he.

And _DAMN! She's _hot.

My mouth gapped open in surprise as the hot chick looked at me with fierce eyes. I checked out her body and my eyes got wide as a baseball. Her hair looked so smooth, I wanted to caress and comb my fingers through her hair which looked like silk under the sunlight. Her body was definitely a figure 8, and her skin glowing. She looked like a goddess.

"I think I'm parking you stupid-ass!"

Well . . . I think goddesses _don't _do that.

I scoffed, taken back by her words.

"You litt —"

"You slut! Look what you did!" A high-pitched yell came from Cassidy, pointing helplessly at her ugly makeup.

The hot chick only laughed mockingly, rolling her eyes afterwards and stepping closer to Cassidy.

"Bitch please, I did nothing to you better shut your mouth if you really don't want me to do something, you tramp!" The chick snapped, earning an 'oooh' from the crowd.

I chuckled as Cassidy looked flustered, desperately thinking of a comeback. She glared at me, then looked back at the mystery chick and said:

"Look, I don't have time to deal with a slut." Cassidy replied looking nonchalantly at her nails, receiving a reaction from the crowd.

"Oh damn!"

"Burned!"

"Need some ice?"

"Ooh!"

Those were the only noises you could hear before the chick sighed, "Why? Too busy banging guys in the janitor's closet?"

I laughed at the comeback, before remembering that Cassidy was my girlfriend, so I went into action.

**Ally's POV**

"Look, you better back off or—"The blonde retard started. (We have no offence against anyone different)

"Or what?" I retorted.

"Austy, you're already a worldwide sensation, no need to threaten filthy, low-class peasants!" The bitch said with her annoying voice as she shot me glare.

That bit—, wait. Did she just say _Austy_? The only person who could come up with such a vile name would . . . Be . . . Cassidy . . .

. . . And Cassidy would only call . . . A-Austin . . . Austy. Plus, didn't she say that . . . he was . . . a worldwide se—sensation.

"Austin? Austin Moon?" I questioned softly, watching the confused faces from my sudden demeanor.

It was then, that a petite Hispanic girl and a Canadian red-head walked into the circle.

"What's going on here?" The Hispanic girl asked, "What's with the chick?"

"I dunno Trish, you recognize her?" Austin asked.

"Trish?" I looked at the Canadian again and gasped silently, "Dez . . .?"

"How do you know my name?" Dez asked a creeped out look on his face.

I bit my lip, surprised at how much they had changed, but I think that the thing that surprised me the most was that they seemed . . . _Happy. _Happy that I had left, I'm guessing.

My cold stare turned into doe-like eyes, tearing up slightly.

"You don't remember me?" I asked softly, my voice giving away my façade.

"Should I?" Austin asked, obviously confused, everyone else nodding their head in agreement.

"Ally!" A bubbly voice pierced the silent tension in the air.

"Ally?" Austin echoed in a whisper, realization hitting him like a brick.

"Oh, Ally! I guess you've already met my cousin, drumroll please, _Austin Moon!" _She giggled, oblivious to the tension.

Austin, Trish, Dez, and Cassidy, all had their eyes wide open, all lit in recognition, as well as the crowd.

"Are you really Ally . . . Ally Dawson?" Austin asked softly; regret clouding his eyes, along with Trishs' and Dezs'. I was taken back, surprised that his stereotypical, bad-boy attitude was gone, replaced with the old, carefree boy I once knew.

"Yes, it's me, Ally Dawson. Y'know, the annoying, geeky, useless, charity case . . . Does that sound familiar?" I questioned my voice shaky as I tried to keep the tears in.

"Ally, please, I—"

_Bring! Bring! Bring!_

I walked away, looking over my shoulder and giving them a bright smile, "its okay! I heard what you said two years ago, nothing's changed."

With that, I walked into the building, shutting the double doors closed . . .

. . . Also leaving Marley behind, who only blinked innocently.

* * *

**Co-Author's Note** The reason why we only update **3 times a week** is because we have school. Honestly during school, we barely have time to talk, and when we do it's joking around and playing tag (Yes, we still play tag.). We originally thought of updating **once a week**, then decided **2 times a week**, but finally decided on 3 times. You also have to realize AL2010 has only about a_ day and a half_ to create a chapter, and it takes 2-3 hours for me to type (I get distracted easily) So please be patient okay? Thanks for reviewing and following.


	10. Chapter 10 - Plan

_Chapter 10_

**Ally's POV**

I walked into the school's office, my heels hitting the velvet flooring with a soft 'thud'. Instantly, a plump lady turned around on her beige swivel chair and smiled, her crimson red lips curving upwards looking straight at the computer place in front of her.

"Hello sweetie, what can I do for you?" She chirped. I looked at the lady, previously gazing at my heels and gasped,

"S-Sharon?!"

Sharon looked up from the screen; her eyes met mine and lit surprise.

"It's you! Ah, I see you're wearing one of the many dresses I gave you!" She exclaimed, her cheeks a rosy pink from the excitement.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again!" I laughed. I couldn't believe that Sharon was here!

"So sweetie, what are you here for?" Sharon beamed.

"I'm here for my schedule."

"Ah, sweetie, your name please?"

"Ally, Ally Dawson."

Sharon began to type on her computer, her face slowly becoming serious as she repeated my name.

"Ally Dawson, Ally D—found you!" Sharon chuckled, printing out my schedule. "Here," She handed me my schedule, "Feel free to come here whenever you need me."

I smiled,

"Thanks Sharon."

**Austin's POV**

"Ugh! I can't believe that bitch!" Cassidy yelled, redoing her makeup while looking at the mirror in her customized hot-pink locker. "I swear next ti. . ." She mumbled on, not realizing that I wasn't listening anymore.

Ally Dawson. _Ally_.

She . . . Had really changed. What happened to the teenage granny? What happened to the shy songwriter I once knew? Wha —

"**AUSTIN!** Are you even _listening?_" Cassidy screeched. I sighed.

At least Ally's' back.

We walked into the vacant science lab, available until lunch. Cassidy took a seat on of the chairs and sighed annoyingly.

"Look, here's that plan, we'll get her at lunch, okay? All I need is the. . ." She babbled on. "Then we'll mix them together so it'd be harder to take off! And while it's happening, we'll record it and put it on YouTube!" Cassidy smiled victoriously.

"Yup, sounds great." I said nonchalantly.

**Ally's POV**

". . .rote many books that are greatly loved by everyone."

I sighed inwardly. It was only the first day of school and it was killing me. The bell rang for lunch and students practically _ran_ out the classroom. I sighed.

Can't wait for lunch.

* * *

**Co-Author's Note** When Cassidy and Austin are talking, its about the period that _you_ have before lunch, okay? So I guess the period you have before lunch is the time the science lab is vacant, lol, I have science before lunch though . . . Anyways the reason for the short chapter is that when AL2010 & I were playing tag, she tripped and hurt herself and it kind of made her lose her motivation. And by the way, **_there will be no chapter on November 12th_**** (Monday).**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: I'm Sorry_

**Austin's POV**

Ugh! I'm so . . . so . . . so STUPID! If only paid attention to what Cassidy was saying, I could've stopped it!

_BAM!_

My house shook as I punched my wall in anger, remembering what had happened not too long ago.

**_-Flashback-_**

I strolled out of science, random scenarios running through my mind, and ran into a petite frame.

"Sorry Trish, are you okay?" I said with worry in my voice as I helped her pick up her supplies.

"Its fine but you should really be worried about Ally." Trish replied, her face slowly showing a sad expression.

I wouldn't blame her though; it's been 2 years since we all saw Ally, and I'm pretty sure Dez, Trish, and I were expecting a welcoming hug, not a rude comeback.

"Wait . . . Why? She hates me!" I said, sorrow obviously showing on my face.

"Well, knowing Cassidy, she's probably going to do something to Ally, y'know, for pissing her off. I mean, she's done it to everyone, well, everyone but _you_." She retorted, crossing her arms.

My eyes widened as I started to panic, fully remembering what Cassidy was planning. Trish noticed it as well.

"What happened?" She asked in panic.

"Trish . . . Go! Cafeteria! **NOW!**" I yelled.

She nodded, unfazed by my yelling, and started running to the cafeteria, pushing people out of the way.

**Ally's POV**

I walked into the cafeteria and strolled down the lunch line. As I paid the lunch lady, I heard someone calling my name. I turned around, noticing Cassidy on a stage, smirking as she announced my name through a . . . megaphone?

"Ally, sweetheart, why don't you come up on stage with me?" She laughed with fake peppiness.

Next thing I knew, the by-standers in the cafeteria were chanting my name, urging me to go up.

I was about to take a baby step up the stage when a firm hand gently pulled me back.

"D-Dez?" I stuttered, looking at him, somewhat amazed that he would even touch or speak to me.

"Look Ally, I know you probably hate me right now, but don't go up there! Cassidy is bad news! Just . . . Just trust me." He whispered with hope, giving me puppy-dog eyes.

"Dez, I-I trust you." I replied confidently.

"Y-You trust m-me?" He stuttered astoundingly.

I gave him a small smile, "Dez, as mad as I was at you, Austin, and Trish, I'd trust you with my life." I answered honestly.

Dez gave me a wide smile, showing his pearly white teeth.

The moment was soon broken by Cassidy's piercing scream, "Fine, don't come up here you slut!" She yelled enraged.

"Wait, wh—"

A speedy blur of purple was all I saw before I felt a sharp pain on my chest. There on my torso, was a splattered balloon, almost the size of a watermelon. P-Paint? Red paint was oozing out of the balloon, covering my waist and below.

I looked up and saw that 9 jocks had assembled themselves on both sides off Cassidy. Cassidy . . . That _bitch!_ She smirked at me as I glared at her. Time to act like 'Rebel Ally'.

I laughed humorlessly, "Is this some jacked up parody of _The Avengers_?" I questioned with a smirk. I smirked on the inside when I saw that her face had become serious, decorated with an ugly frown. She leaned over and whispered some words to a jock on her left and her smirk was back in an instant.

As fast as lightning, about 20 mini balloons were in the air, hurtling towards me.

I fell to the ground as they pelleted me; every inch of my body was stinging and was a blinding red. Although, you couldn't see it through the thick globs of paint that covered me head-to-toe.

I felt someone carry me bridal style. I opened my eyes and saw the familiar mop of ginger hair.

"You . . . You . . . You . . . YOU BITCH!" Dez yelled, "We're going to get you expelled!"

Cassidy smirked, "Go ahead, but I _recorded_ the whole thing on video, and guess where were going to post it? Go YOUTUBE!" She cheered with fake pom-poms.

"Dez, just bring me home . . . please?" I pleaded softly.

"Sure Ally." He replied gently, beginning to walk.

We were almost to the double doors when suddenly, the slammed open. There stood Austin and Trish, both hunched over gasping for breath.

"Ally?" Austin questioned, barely above a whisper as he started at me in Dez's arms.

"Yes, it's m—"

"Why, how nice of you to join us Austin!" Cassidy exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "It was nice of you to help me with this prank." She grinned evilly.

Everyone gasped, except Cassidy and her stupid group of jocks.

"Austin? Is . . . that true?" I asked, my bottom lip quivering.

"Well, yeah but I —"

"But you what Austin?" I snapped my voice no longer gentle.

Austin flinched, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to make a sentence. For once in his life, Austin was tongue-tied.

"Whatever man." Dez sneered, moving around Austin.

"Dez, wait." He chuckled nervously as he grabbed onto Dez's shoulder.

"I said whatever!" Dez yelled, his voice echoing in the silent hall.

Austin slowly unclutched Dez's shoulder, stunned that his own friend yelled at him.

As the double doors opened, you could barely hear Austin whisper, "I'm sorry."

I looked behind Dez's shoulder to see his heart-broken face staring at me.

"It's okay." I mouthed to Austin before turning around.

* * *

**Co-Author's note** Um... do you guys know what Dally is?


	12. Chapter 12

**Guy's this is Auslly. Not a Dally story (Dez & Ally in this case)**

* * *

Chapter 12

**Ally's POV**

"I'm sorry; your car is messy because of me." I sighed as I walked towards the dining area in my pajamas, where Dez was at.

"It's fine, but I'm more concerned about you. Are you okay?" Dez asked, worry straining his voice.

"I'm fine, but honestly . . ." I trailed off, taking a seat on one of the chairs.

"Honestly what?"

"I don't think Austin helped Cassidy . . ."

"Me neither"

We sat in a comfortable silence until Dez spoke up.

"Ally, I know what Cassidy was very mean, is there . . . someway you want to get back of her?"

I giggled at his childish choice of words and rested my head on my hand.

"I don't know . . . do you have anything in mind?"

"Oh! We can stuff dirt inside her locker or we can, oh! Oh! Oh! We can . . ."

Dez rambled on, his childish side taking over.

I laughed, shaking my head. "I was just joking!" We laughed together, just like the old times. Soon enough it was 2 in the afternoon, school would be over now.

I escorted Dez to the door, cracking up jokes on the way. He stepped outside and looked at me, his fiery red colored hair glistening in the sun.

"Y'know Ally, your appearance may of changes but your personality hasn't."

My gaze on him softened and I smiled as I hugged him.

_"Thanks Dez."_

**Austin's POV**

I drove down the street in my yellow sports car. Thankfully Cassidy wanted to hang out with the other sluts. I needed to talk to Dez, most importantly _Ally._

I stopped my car in front of Dez's house, quickly climbing out of the car and knocked on the front door. After a couple of seconds, a petite lady greeted me at the door.

"Oh hello Austin!" Dez's mom chirped, opening the door wide enough so I could walk inside.

"Hi, is Dez home yet?" She shook her head, "Nope but he should be home soon. Austin, can you please watch the house until Dez comes back? I have an appointment to attend." She pleaded.

"Sure." I said kindly. Dez's mom thanked me and scurried out the door.

All I have to do now is wait for Dez.

**Dez's POV**

I drove back to my house, my cheeks red from the hug with Ally. As I came closer to my home, my eyebrows furrowed at the yellow sports car.

When I parked my car, I ran instantly to the front door and barged in.

"Austin why are you here?" I scoffed, watching Austin walk closer to me, "Shouldn't you be with Cassidy?"

"Dez, I had nothing to do with Cassidy's plans! I swear!" Austin yelled, frustration straining his voice.

"You shouldn't be saying that to me, dude, you should really apologize to Ally.

Austin sighed, ruffling his hair.

"I know, but I don't know how to approach her! I have a reputation to keep, y'know."

With that, my blood boiled.

"Does your reputation actually _matter_ right now?" I growled, "Do you not care about anyone but yourself?!"

"Dez, that's not what I'm say—"

"Get out."

Austin stopped, his eyes wide in surprise.

"What . . .?"

"Get out." I pointed at the opened door.

"Dez . . ." Austin's face looked heartbroken as he looked at me. He stepped out outside and slowly closed the door.

* * *

**Co Author's Note** Okay, last update till the 26th, sorry guys. It's Thanksgiving y'know. This might also happen in December, just saying.


	13. Chapter 13 - I'm Sorry

_Chapter 13: I'm Sorry_

**Ally's POV**

"Your school gave us a very interesting call saying that _YOU SKIPPED SCHOOL?"_

My dad exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air to prove his point.

"Dad! It's not like that!" I cried, "You _have _to believe me!"

My dad arched his eyebrow, obviously concerned.

"You have 15 minutes."

He huffed and sat down, crossing his legs.

It was then I began to tell, starting from the car scene to when Dez left that day.

"So Cassidy . . . Attacked you . . .?" My dad questioned, tilting his head slightly.

"Yes dad, can you go now? I think moms' calling you!" I drawled out, tired from the storytelling.

"What? Your mom isn't callin—"

"Moms' having an affair!" I whined, "With . . . With . . . Wit—AHA! With, erm, a . . . A . . . chicken?"

I thought out loud, pointing at various objects and throwing them at him, playfully.

"Wait!" My dad panted, shielding himself from the teddy bear I had just thrown, "You _really_ want me out of the room, don't you?" He asked, giving me a knowing look.

"Possibly . . . Now go!" I yelled playfully, shoving him out the door.

"Don't forget to clean your roo—"

I listened intently to his footsteps until I knew he had gone upstairs—God knows why— and glanced at my phone, that was ringing rather loudly.

. . . . . . .

"Hello? A deep voice asked, a **_bored_** deep voice may I add.

I looked at the caller ID,

_Marley Is Crazy_

"This . . . isn't Marley . . . is it?" I questioned, smirking at the voice.

"Nope." The person on the other line replied, popping the 'p' . This is Marley's **_awesome_**,**_ masculine_**, **_sexy _**cousin, Austin Moon!"

I froze, not sure what to do. I smirked as an idea itched into my brain.

"I'm sorry, who is Austin Moon . . .?" I asked, gnawing on my bottom lip to hold back my laughter.

**Austin's POV**

_"Marley!" I yelled, "My phone died can I barrow yours?" I waited for her answer. _

_"Yeah!" She gave out a muffled yell. Huh, must be eating._

_I made my way to her room, grabbing her gray HTC and scrolled through her contacts._

Ally Dawson 3

_Ally?_

_I stared at the phone before tapping her contact name and scrolling through the contact. I pressed on her number and sent it to my phone._

Heh, sneaky as ever Austin.

_But by mistake I pressed the 'call' button. I shifted to a lazy position, too late to end the call._

_"Hello?"_

I sputtered into the phone, staring at it in disbelief.

"Y'know Austin? Austin Moon? World-wide sensation?"

I bit my fingernails nervously. We didn't see each other too long ago, how could she forget me? D-Did she get in an accident?

But those thoughts quickly disappeared when a melodious giggle rang through my ears.

"Austin," Ally laughed, "You're such an idiot."

We both cracked up, laughing along with each other like the old times.

"So, why'd you call?" Ally giggled, a small blush swept across my cheeks.

"Well, I, uh, I didn't actually call y-you."

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. Ally laughed again.

"Did the phone call me itself?" She joked.

"Kinda."

"Seriously?"

"Umm . . . DECEPTIONS ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD!" I screamed onto the phone before hastily pressing the glowing red button. —

"I'll see you tomorrow." I whispered to the phone, and tossed it lightly back onto the bed.

* * *

**Co-Author's Note **Ally seems a little crazy and forgiving in this chapter but _hey!_ SHE'S A GIRL. All girls become crazy, either personality or on their most hated day, their period. Sorry for late chapter. I was readin fanfiction while typing this.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Ally's POV **

I guess you could call me crazy for going back to school the next day. I was quite surprised at myself, seeing as usually stay home when I was down. Just another confidence spurt, I guess.

I woke up like any other morning, and slowly dragged myself to the shower, rinsing my body and washing my hair with strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner.

Standing in nothing but my towel, I searched through my closet, thinking of what I was going to wear to school.

No matter how much I tried, I couldn't get Cassidy's words out of my head. It was like a bad song stuck on replay:

"_It was nice of you to help with this prank_."

Did Austin really help Cassidy? His face looked so . . . _Heartbroken_, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

I shrugged the memory off, the cold, dark reality of life coming back to me.

I sighed. I couldn't find one stinkin' good outfit to wear! I was about to close the closet when something caught my eye.

"Why, hello there. . ." I mumbled as I lifted the hanger it was on, a smirk growing on my lips. If it's a fight you want Cassidy, then it's a fight you'll get. I thought to myself and quickly started getting ready. About an hour later, I examined myself in my body length mirror. Mascara? Check. Red lipstick? Yup. Killer outfit ready to put Cassidy to shame? OH YEAH!

It was just my luck that I had found this cute dress in the back of my closet. Why I had never worn it, the world may never know. It was amazing, and it looked amazing on me. It seemed to work its magic, because something happened that I found was quite hysterical.

* * *

**Co Author's Note** Okay we're back! I'm sorry you guys had to wait for a _loooong_ time, but if you're new then hi! Hopefully we'll be going back to our old plan. Bye!

Sorry to _**tffan1980 , Cc, Kk,Laughing**__**Raindrops**_ and everyone else fro waiting a long time!


	15. Chapter 15 - Austin

_Chapter 15- Austin_

**Allys POV**

I couldn't help but grin the whole way to school.  
I mean, who wouldn't?  
This dress was probably the best dress I've ever owned, yet I never wore it.  
What's up with that?

Anyways, I pulled into the school parking lot, glancing at everyone as they gave me shocked faces. I opened the trunk, and proceeded to get my bag, before locking my car.

"Hey Al-Ally?", I heard someone say.

I turned around, and the moment I saw the ginger hair, I broke into a grin.

" Hey Dez" , I replied, looking at him.

He just continued to stare at me, which I'll admit made me blush like crazy.

I waved my hand in front of his face, and snapped him out of his trance.

"You okay Dez?", I asked, watching his eyes dilate back to normal.

"Y-Yeah! Just WOW!", he sputtered.

"Uh, what?", I asked, unsure of what he was trying to say.

"You look beautiful", he grinned, and then grabbed me by the waist, and spun me around.

I started giggling like crazy, before telling him to let me down.

"Don't feel like it." He muttered nonchalantly, as if saying that this was totally normal to do. Yeah, just swinging a girl around in my arms in a school parking lot. Yup, _totally_ normal.

"Dez! Please? With a cherry on top?" I pleaded.

"Fine" He said, finally giving in after what seemed like forever. I thought he was going to let me go, but he just lowered me down from his shoulder, setting me on the ground while still having his arms wrapped around my waist.

"I'm glad you're okay, you didn't deserve to be embarrassed like that yesterday", he said softly while looking me in the eyes.

"Its fine, besides, I th-"

"Aww, look! The need and the bitch are hooking up," a high pitch voice said from beside us.

I felt Dez tense up, and then let me go as we looked at Cassidy.

"Aww, are you gunna cry?", she said in a phony baby voice.

" Y'know, you should give up on acting. Although, you're pretty convincing when you play the slut", I snapped.

Pretty soon, a crowd surrounded us. Oh good, round 2.

"I'm not a slut!", Cassidy yelled, stomping her heels on the gravel.

"Oh, so are you like, a volunteer prostitute?", I asked, attitude obvious in my voice.

From the corner of my eye, I could see people whipping out their phones. I wouldn't blame them, it sounded like a fight was going to happen pretty soon.

Cassidy looked pissed for a second, but then regained her composure.

"Yeah, I'm a prostitute, and guess what, I'm not a virgin"

"Really now? I had no idea", I said with sarcasm .

"Yeah, and guess who took it"

"Uh, no thanks", I said awkwardly, a bit grossed out.

"**_Austin_**." She said with smirk, tilting her head cockily.

And in a second, Austin came walking into the circle.

"You called?"

* * *

**Co Authors Note **So hey, haven't talked to you in a loooooooong time : I'- _**We're**_sorry we weren't able to update and stuff, we just got too lazy. ANYWAAYS hope you liked this chapter, BYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. (No promises on when the next chapt. will be up)


End file.
